kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her?
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This episode features the debut of the Ride Crosser, Drive's Type Technic Winter, and the revelation of Chase's identity as Proto-Drive. Synopsis While Chase is haunted by the fact that Kiriko and Mr. Belt's voice appears in his memories, Shinnosuke escorts a popular fashion model who has come to the police station because she fears she is being followed by a supernatural creature. Plot One night, popular model Lira was walking on a street when a mysterious person contacted her. The caller released Heavy Acceleration waves and a hooded Roidmude appeared in front of her. At the same time, Chase approached Kiriko with Shinnosuke and Go sensed her in danger rushed to her. With memories of Kiriko appeared in Chase's mind, he demanded her answers but Go arrived and Chase leaved. Lira visited the Special Investigation Unit and reported the event that happened last night. Worried of her safety from the stalker/Roidmude, she asked for their help which the team happily obliged. With another rogue Roidmdue reported, Brain sent Chase to deal after him. Chase agreed while struggling with several memories from his head. Medic warned Brain if Chase suddenly regained his past memories which he assure to keep an eye. While Lira was acting on her studio, Go joined the Unit by revealing another suspicious stalker, Tadashi Sunahara which might been the key to solve the case. Go went to Shinnosuke and assured himself to defeat Chase next time he showed up. Shinnosuke and Go spotted a fedora-wearing stalker and chased him while Genpachiro and Kiriko spotted Tadashi and tried to arrest him under suspicion of Roidmude. Suddenly, when the fedora stalker hide from Go and Shinnosuke, a Heavy Acceleration wave released, slowing everyone but the Riders. At that time, a cloaked Roidmude appeared and poisoned Tadashi with his talons before getting away. Shinnosuke checked on Tadashi and spotted The Fool tarot card beside him. Go as Mach pursue the cloaked Roidmude, changing into Mach Kaksarn but lose him when he tried to finish his fighting pose. To ensure her safety, Lira was given a day off by her manager. At the Special Investigation Unit's base, Kyu gained the suspect's information: the stalker is Koichi Sakaki, former make-up artist whom stalked women after losing his job. Genpachiro found Koichi in a prison after caught stalking again. Koichi however revealed that he purposely lured them to give his doppelgänger, a Bat-Class Roidmdue some time to search for her. Furious, they rushed out quickly to find Lira. Koichi's Roidmude twin pursue Lira at her apartment, revealing his true form as Roidmude 069. But before Go or Kiriko took an action, the previous cloaked Roidmude, Roidmude 096 protected her from the maniac. It was revealed that Roidmude 096 tried to protect her last night from 069. Lira quickly realised something about him but he retreated after Kiriko and the Shift Cars attacked him. Shinnosuke joined the fray and transform to battle. Drive used Type Technic Winter and froze 069. But before they could settle this, Chase appeared and fought them while struggling with Mr. Belt memories in his mind. Brain joined the fray and unfroze 069 to evolve him into a giant bat. 069 flew away and took Kiriko hostage. While Drive Type Wild Wrecker hooked himself on the monster, Mach and Chaser mounted their bikes and chased him. Suddenly, a hidden system activated on their bikes, forcing Chaser to eject and combined into Ride Crosser. Mach drove the Ride Crosser and attacked the Roidmude, saving Drive and Kiriko. He finally finished the Roidmude and his Core in an aerial combat. As Ride Crosser spilts again, Chaser reclaim his bike and everyone wondered how it was able to linked with Ride Macher. Suddenly, Brain appeared and revealed the truth: Chase was Roidmude Proto-Zero, the Roidmude that aid the humans during Global Freeze and that he is actually the assumed dead Kamen Rider, Proto Drive. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * /Roidmude 069: * : * : * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Cars Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Road Winter, Hooking Wrecker *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Technic, Type Technic Winter, Type Wild, Type Wild Wrecker *'Bikes Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: Signal Kaksarn *'Form Used:' **Mach, Mach Kaksarn Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Technic, Road Winter **Signal Bikes: Signal Mach, Signal Kaksarn *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties: 'Brain, Roidmude 096, Roidmude 069† **'Count at episode end:' 87 (technical); 86 (true) *'Answer to the episode's question': Roidmudes 096 and 069. * This episode is the first episode in the series to end with a Shift Car and Signal bike guessing game. * This episode is the first episode that ended Superhero Time with a farewell greeting from not only Shinnosuke, but Kiriko and the Toqgers as well. Funny enough, Drive appears after for the usual "Don't miss us next week" mark. Errors *''to be added'' References